


A Stranger To Your Soul

by minikate



Series: Solace(中文) [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 繁體中文翻譯, 自我流翻譯, 譯者的拖延症大發作
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikate/pseuds/minikate
Summary: Loki漸漸找回自我，Steve想要第二次機會，然後透視者送給Tony一條訊息。





	A Stranger To Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Stranger To Your Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169441) by [BigSciencyBrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSciencyBrain/pseuds/BigSciencyBrain). 

Stark大樓的樓頂總是吹著陣陣強風。  
  
Clint謹慎著腳步往上攀爬。是有樓梯可以用，但Clint喜歡在需要思考時繞點遠路。或是想遠離一些瘋狂的傢伙時。這代表了幾乎每個住在大樓裡的人。  
  
等他到了屋頂，才發現自己不是第一個來的人。Loki正盤踞在一面牆上。這是他能想到最適合形容Loki姿勢的詞，他蹲伏在薄薄的圍牆上，雙手雙腳支撐著自己。黑色羽毛被風吹動著，陽光下閃爍著金綠色的光芒。他轉過頭看向Clint，臉上沒有任何表情。  
  
在大崩潰─這底下要畫兩條線強調─之前，他也在這裡遇過Steve幾次。倒也不是說他認為這裡是他的地盤，但Loki真的有點讓他起雞皮疙瘩。Clint決定往回爬下去花費的功夫比不上躲開他後的輕鬆。雖說頂樓不真的屬於他，但他才不要就這樣讓頂樓變成Loki的。  
  
他抓住牆邊，先往牆腳放下一箱啤酒和箭筒，再坐上圍牆。等穩住自己，他彎下身撈出一瓶啤酒打開放在旁邊，然後把所有修剪箭羽會用到的工具也一字排開。從箭筒抽出一隻箭，把用舊了的弓箭尾羽削掉，碎屑拍到地上，然後再下一支。這是很好的放鬆自己的方法，修整幾支箭，喝幾口啤酒，再修整幾支箭。Loki從他視線邊緣移開時他沒太在意，只是放下箭矢拿起啤酒。  
  
「你沒辦法在其他地方找到這樣的好視野。」他隨意開口，對象絕對不是Loki。  
  
Loki沒有回應他，但這個Loki真的不太愛說話。等Clint抬頭看向Loki，便看到他正盯著自己，而且他還模仿Clint坐在圍牆上的樣子。做為測試，Clint把右腳翹到左邊膝蓋上，一隻手放在腳踝，另一隻拿著啤酒罐的手靠著膝蓋。一小會兒後，Loki移動自己擺出Clint的姿勢。  
  
Clint瞇起眼睛，他不認為Loki在嘲諷他。他看起來比較像是在藉著模仿Clint的姿態了解一些事情。這些日子裡，和Loki互動更像是和一隻巨大渡鴉相處而不是一名超級罪犯。  
  
「Steve還是Thor知道你亂跑到什麼地方嗎？」他無法想像他們會讓Loki離開自己視線哪怕一小會兒，但他的確在這個地方。  
  
他放下啤酒坐回原本姿勢，拿起另一支箭。小刀輕鬆削去黏著羽毛的膠水，很快他又清好了兩支。他小心在不傷到箭矢本體的情況下盡量清去殘膠。Loki伸出手拿起一支箭時他覺得不需要多說什麼。他看著Loki研究弓箭的每一個部位，以驚人的專注。  
  
他把削下來的羽片丟到地上，等他用好想離開的時候會清乾淨帶走那些碎屑，或是就這樣丟著。「以前這些是用真的羽毛做的。」  
  
Loki的指尖滑過羽片，看起來像是在思考Clint剛剛說出的話，但也有可能是Clint自己想太多。  
  
「我不覺得你現在這樣是在演戲。」他拿著箭隨意往Loki方向揮了揮。「假裝人畜無害好讓我們不殺你，或是你就是想得到其他人的注意。」他清好手上的箭，拿起另一支。他一邊削著突然有了個主意，他若有所思地看著Loki。「你會換羽嗎？原本的羽毛掉光再長出新的。它們平常會自己脫落嗎？會斷掉嗎？」  
  
Clint可以想像Steve會用什麼表情對他喋喋不休，說教著為何Clint不可以把Loki當成火雞亂拔他的羽毛。然後Tony當然會站在Clint這邊，說一切都是為了科學。  
  
「前一刻是柔軟的羽毛，下一刻卻能輕鬆切開任何東西。真是個不錯的戲法。」他研究著手上弓箭的尖端。「我想知道它們在離開你的翅膀之後會維持那樣堅硬的狀態多久。」  
  
他已經想到幾件如果能拿到Loki羽毛他要做的事。如果它們仍保持著堅硬鋒利的樣子，他不知道自己該怎麼樣才能把羽毛裁成想要的形狀。他再次把視線移向Loki，觀察羽毛的大小和層次分佈。在這麼近的距離下，他可以看出整對翅膀很像老鷹翅膀，雖然他從未在老鷹翅膀上看過那樣的關節構造。他想了好一會兒那樣的羽翼能承載的重量，還有Loki如何在帶著Steve的時候飛行。Steve絕對稱不上是小個子。  
  
Loki只是一直看著他。他猶如初生之犢，無法想像Clint或這世上的任何人會想傷害他。或是把他推下大樓。但有他那對翅膀，這麼做也沒什麼好處。  
  
嘆了口氣，Clint把手上的工具和箭放到旁邊，彎下身拿起另一罐啤酒。打開罐口後他把啤酒遞給Loki。「這是地球上人們連繫友誼的方式。但我們沒有要連繫，絕對沒有。」  
  
Loki狐疑地接過罐子，他聞了聞味道後做了張鬼臉。  
  
「挑剔鬼。」Clint喝下一大口啤酒。「你和Steve，真的要說從沒想過你們會走在一起。還有搞砸的那一堆事，特別是那個，」他在看到Loki滿臉疑惑盯著他時停下。「喔，你不記得你和Steve上床上得昏天黑地還有弄出的那堆鳥事。」  
  
Loki低下頭皺眉看著手裡的啤酒罐。「Steve。」他小聲開口。  
  
「我不喜歡你。但不是因為Steve，錯在你身上。」他還有很多話能說，很多話想要說，但他沒有而只是喝完手裡的那瓶啤酒。  
  
「怪物。」Loki出聲。  
  
那句話的聲音如此細微讓Clint以為自己聽錯了。他不知道Loki說這個詞的意思也不知道該怎麼回應，所以他抓過又一罐啤酒放到Loki旁邊。  
  
Clint決定放棄繼續修整箭矢，打算喝完啤酒就算了。他喜歡Steve也喜歡Thor，而且他完全了解擁有一名總讓人如坐針氈的手足是怎麼回事。至少Barney從沒試圖征服一個星球。他想了一下那個畫面，意外地被振奮了精神。  
  
他有點驚訝看到Loki喝完手中的啤酒後又打開放在他旁邊的那瓶。  
  
「我敢打賭能飛翔一定超讚的。」Clint看著一群野雁飛過說道。  
  
Loki的視線也追著那群鳥，轉過頭看著牠們飛到失去蹤影才轉回來。然後他伸出手，有點若有所思地摸著一邊翅膀。  
  
Clint猜想Loki可能也不記得怎麼飛了。  
  
等他喝完帶上來的那些酒，他便收拾空罐和器具往下爬回去。他沒有回頭確認Loki是不是看著他或是有沒有在意他的離開。整個情形讓他覺得超詭異，畢竟他曾經完全不在意Loki待在哪裡並且期待他永遠不會回來。  
  
但是，Loki曾經拒絕協助蜈蚣染指Steve，這不是件小事。Clint不能說這很重要，但也絕不是毫無意義。  
  
那晚Fury傳來訊息，他離開了一個禮拜，然後有人死了，完全就是個平常的任務。等他回到大樓，全身因為摔到垃圾桶裡又酸又痛，他決定只要脫掉靴子就是足夠上床睡覺的程度了。他倒在床上，臉埋在枕頭裡，然後他看到他離開前原本不在房間裡的東西。  
  
一小堆黑色羽毛整齊疊放在一張靠牆的椅子上。他從床上推起自己走向那張椅子。那些羽毛有長有短，有些是柔軟的有些是鋒利的。兩者間有些細微的顏色差異：鋒利的羽毛是深銀灰色，而柔軟的羽毛是單純的黑色且缺少某種平滑的光澤。它們也有細微到幾乎感覺不出來的重量差別。  
  
「啊，真是個驚喜啊。」他的語氣溫柔。

＊＊

  
Loki的白晝總是充滿太過耀眼的光芒和太過震耳的聲響，他努力想理解在他身邊發生的一切，但他的心智如此破碎，一切思緒像是沙子般從他指縫間滑落。語言在他耳裡如此陌生，其他人說話的速度快到他來不及抓住那些字句，來不及把那些字句轉換成他能理解的樣子，移動如鉛塊般沉重的舌頭發出聲音更是艱難。  
  
他的黑夜則是充滿夢魘和怪物，而有時候他無法分辨自己是否在睡夢之中。  
  
他手腳並用，把自己拉上一個滿是石礫的荒蕪陡坡，直到找到一處凹陷處才敢讓自己停下。背後傳來他好不容易才逃離的野獸咆嘯和爪子磨擦的聲音。  
  
他抖嗦著再次沿著岩壁開始小心移動，視線完全不敢離開漆黑的森林和灌木叢。手臂上的盾牌輕輕刮擦著岩壁。他得要找個地方休息。當他摸索著岩壁的左手只碰到空氣，他知道自己找到了一個洞穴。他緊抓住短刀，往前踏進黑暗裡。幾步之後他發現自己能隱約看到腳下和兩旁的岩石，洞穴深處有光。他無聲地前進，短刀舉在身前以防有另一頭怪獸找上來。  
  
狹窄的岩道盡頭是一個寬敞的洞穴。洞穴中央有一堆營火燒得正旺。他不自覺地向它走去，但馬上停下自己側耳傾聽。Loki能感覺到自己不是這裡唯一的一個存在。當確定陰影裡沒有東西會衝出來吞掉他，他繼續往火堆走去。這是他出發以來看到的第一個火堆，全身肌膚貪婪地汲取它散發的熱意。在洞穴某個地方有水滴輕輕落下的聲音。雖然他感覺不到飢餓和渴意，但身體裡仍有一個奇怪的感覺啃噬著他。  
  
他把短刀塞進腰帶，朝著火堆伸出雙手取暖。他似乎永遠感覺不到真正的溫暖。他不知道自己有沒有朝著那無法理解的目標前進，無論他在暗夜中殺死多少怪物，森林裡可能還有成打上百甚至更多的牠們存在。  
  
小心翼翼踩著的輕柔腳步聲傳進他的耳朵裡。他能聽到有人在呼吸，還有他們的心跳聲。  
  
「誰在那裡？」他開口。  
  
人影在幾步之外浮現。是名有著寬闊肩膀，身型高挑的男性。他的臉藏在陰影裡。「你好，我親愛的。」  
  
Loki的喉頭滾動了下。他知道這個人只可能會是誰。_Steve_。他早些時候在一棵樹上看到他的名字和自己的被刻在一起，就像兩個小孩子互相喜歡著對方時會做的那樣。他記起了渴望和羞恥和恐懼，他知道自己手上這面盾牌真正的主人就是Steve。  
  
陰影隱藏著那男人的臉的樣子讓他感到有些不安。  
  
「你今晚為了什麼而來？」Steve的人影問著。  
  
Loki腹中的碎冰扭動。「我想要取悅你。」他回答。這段話好像在演戲排練，他正照著劇本唸台詞。  
  
「你想要怎麼做？」Steve的聲音帶著隱約的笑意。  
  
Loki突然感覺一陣噁心。他在這瞬間了解，這山洞裡隱藏的恐怖比外面他已經遭遇的那些還要多。「你想要什麼？」  
  
「你知道我想要什麼。」Steve走出陰影。  
  
Loki轉過身開始嘔吐。等胃裡的翻攪停下，他用手背擦乾淨嘴巴，強迫自己轉回去看。站在他面前的人看起來更像是一具屍體。藍色的雙眼被挖掉，只留下空洞死氣的眼窩。他的喉嚨被切開，血液汨汨留下他的胸口。他不著寸縷，手腳和身軀滿是割傷。他被深深劃開的雙腕也不停地滴著血。  
  
「為什麼？」Loki好不容易擠出這句話。他問著自己也誰都沒問。  
  
「這些都是你做的。你忘了嗎？」  
  
「不是！」Loki搖著頭，跪倒在地上。「拜託。不要再說了。」  
  
「你對我做這些是因為你想要。」  
  
「不是。」  
  
「你樂在其中。」  
  
「不是，不是。」  
  
「你是個怪物。」  
  
Loki捲起自己，無法呼吸。_怪物怪物怪物怪物_。他不能再留在這裡。  
  
慌亂站起身，他朝洞穴外奔去然後滑下陡坡跌進森林。灌木枝枒拉扯劃破他的皮膚，最後他陷進懸崖底下的一座泥沼裡。他用旁邊一棵樹木的枝幹把自己拉出泥沼，然後往前走去。他情願挑戰在樹林間徘徊的那些怪獸。  
  
嚎叫聲在他周圍響起。狼群。  
  
他努力逃跑，努力對抗拉扯著雙腿的泥濘。牠們已經包圍住他且漸漸逼近。遠處浮現堅硬地面的輪廓，讓他咬緊牙關向前。等他雙腳終於踏上岩地，他覺得自己好像感覺到狼群噴在他背後的溫熱氣息。雙手和肩膀在他往上攀爬時疼痛不已。等他爬上岩壁，他看見在他面前的是一個洞穴入口。他踏進黑暗裡時手上冒起了雞皮疙瘩。裡面有火堆燃燒，洞穴某處有水滴落下的聲響。  
  
人影在幾步之外浮現。是名有著寬闊肩膀，身型高挑的男性。他的臉藏在陰影裡。  
  
Loki轉身逃跑。  
  
他在太過疲憊到無法再逃之前反覆回到這座洞窟三次。看起來除非面對藏在這洞窟裡的恐怖，他在這個怪異夢魘世界的旅途無法繼續走下去。他慢慢走進去。這次，他把短刀和盾牌放在地上，然後等待。  
  
「你好，我親愛的。」  
  
「你想要什麼？」Loki空洞地問著。看見這個夢魘版本的Steve讓他十分不適。  
  
「你知道我想要什麼。」  
  
Loki搖頭。「在一切太遲之前我不知道。」  
  
Steve伸出雙手，讓Loki看見他手腕內側深深的傷口。「這不是你想要的嗎？」  
  
「我從來不想要傷害你！」Loki對他大喊。他的吶喊在山洞裡迴盪。他走向Steve，嚥下湧上喉頭的膽汁。  
  
Steve把臉轉向他。「那為什麼你要那樣做？」  
  
「我是個愚蠢的人。我如此愚蠢自私又大錯特錯。」Loki伸出顫抖的手，他不敢碰Steve，有太多傷口和太多血液。「我以為你想要被這樣對待，需要被這麼對待。我以為…我以為你能在其中得到歡愉。我以為只要給你你想要的，你就會留在我身邊。但那些都錯了。原諒我，我錯了。」  
  
空洞的，血淋淋的眼窩盯著他。  
  
Loki伸出手，溫柔地拉過Steve的手。他讓Steve躺到洞窟地上，拉近自己身邊。觸手的血液濕滑。Steve身上的血多到他能在空氣中嚐到味道。他讓Steve躺在自己大腿上，張開翅膀包住他們兩人。「我以前照顧過你。現在也讓我這麼做。」  
  
「為什麼？」Steve問。他的聲音因為臉埋在Loki腳上而模糊。  
  
「這是我想要的。」Loki無視Steve頭髮沾到的血液，伸出手輕柔地梳過它們。「這是我一直想要的。」  
  
一段時間後，他放開Steve拿起盾牌。他尋聲找到水滴落下的地方，用盾牌盡量接滿水。他回到Steve身邊跪坐下來，小心放好盛滿水的盾牌，撕下衣服袖子。他把袖子沾濕，然後把Steve身上的血液慢慢擦去。  
  
「你在做什麼？」Steve問他。  
  
「你會好起來的。」他沒有細想那些傷口有多深。隨便一道傷口都是致命傷，但Steve仍不停流血。  
  
_這只是一場惡夢_，他告訴自己。他抬起Steve一隻手，洗掉他手指上的血跡。在白天的世界裡，Steve是明亮的完美的_完整的_。  
  
「原諒我。」Steve低喃。  
  
他扯下另一隻袖子，覆住那對空洞的眼窩。「我很久以前就原諒你了。」  
  
等他清洗掉所有血跡，他和躺在他腿上的Steve一起陷入睡眠，抱著他像是那樣就能阻擋洞穴外的怪物護他們周全。

＊＊

  
第一次發生時，Steve正坐在床上畫畫。  
  
他聽到門被打開的聲音抬起頭。「是誰？」  
  
「Rogers隊長，我是否該通知Thor？」JARVIS詢問。  
  
Steve看到只穿著最喜愛的柔軟睡褲的Loki站在門口，他把畫本和筆放到一旁後離開床鋪。「Loki，你還好嗎？」  
  
Loki看著他眨了眨眼睛，抬腿往房間內走去，視線不安地掃過房間內所有東西。在Bruce把Loki帶到訓練場之後，Steve不曾再聽到他開口，但隨著日子一天一天過去，他對外界越來越有反應。就許多方面來說他就像個孩子，初次體驗著這個世界。他走到床邊然後躺下，兩邊羽翼展開後包住自己。Steve咬著嘴唇，不知道該讓Loki就這樣待著還是把他哄回自己房間。  
  
「他因為惡夢而醒來，隊長。」JARVIS低聲告訴Steve。  
  
_然後他來找我_，Steve想著。  
  
他雙手巍巍顫顫拉過毯子蓋住Loki身體沒被翅膀圍住的部份。然後他回到自己在床上原本的位置，拉起毯子蓋住自己，拿起畫本繼續作畫。一會兒後，他看向Loki發現他正盯著自己。  
  
「你還好嗎？」Steve問。  
  
停頓了一下，Loki點頭。  
  
「你隨時都可以來找我，沒關係的。如果…如果你睡不著的話。」他努力帶著微笑。  
  
「Steve。」Loki輕聲開口。  
  
他壓住自己想伸手輕拂Loki頭髮的衝動，雖然已經長長了快一吋，但看到Loki頭髮這麼短還是讓人不太習慣。  
  
「Steve。」Loki又喊了一次。他看起來像是掙扎著什麼，努力想把他仍不太明白的東西化成言語。  
  
他把紙筆放到一旁躺到床上，側躺著面向Loki。「你可以告訴我，不論什麼事。我在這裡。」  
  
Loki伸出顫抖的手。Steve閉上雙眼，感覺Loki指尖溫柔滑過自己眼瞼來到喉嚨。Loki抓住他雙手時Steve張開眼睛，看著他檢查自己手臂。他的手指沿著手腕的靜脈移動。  
  
「沒事了，」Steve希望自己的語氣聽起來足夠令人安心。「只是夢而已。」  
  
Loki皺起眉頭一小會兒，手掌覆上Steve的手，他讓兩人的手指繞在一起。「戀人。」他悄聲。  
  
他早先的樂觀在猜想Loki是否夢到他們的過去時消失。「我們曾經是。我們曾在一起一段時間。」  
  
他等待著但Loki沒有再開口，最後他閉起眼睛用翅膀包住自己，仍抓著Steve的手不放。Steve關掉自己這一側的床頭燈，試著入睡。腦海裡翻來覆去無數個疑問，但他不敢問出口。他告訴自己Loki覺得待在自己身邊足夠安全已經比他期待的要好很多了。  
  
清晨Steve醒來時Loki已經離開。  
  
不知道自己是不是早該把Loki帶回他自己房間，Steve尋找團隊之中最能稱得上是專家的那一位。  
  
「他還有再作惡夢嗎？」Bruce皺眉沉思著一邊問。  
  
Steve搖頭。「就我所知沒有。他看起來還好。然後我覺得…我覺得他開始想起…我們。我和他，曾經是…你知道的。他叫我『戀人』。」  
  
Bruce眉頭皺得更緊了些。「這樣可能不太好。我認為他還沒辦法完全理解你們之間發生過的一切。」他晃著夾在手指間的眼鏡。「你必須小心一點，Steve。」  
  
「喔！我不…我沒有。我不會趁機佔他便宜的。」Bruce居然認為Steve會這麼做讓他有點窘迫。  
  
「我不是那個意思。而是，他第一個有反應的不是Thor、不是你，不是我們任何一人。而是一個象徵物。」  
  
Steve疑惑。「你的意思是？」  
  
「你的盾牌是美國隊長的象徵。而不管是什麼原因，Loki認得那個象徵。他認得你是美國隊長。對他來說，沒有Steve Rogers和美國隊長，就只是你。你的盾牌─_美國隊長_─是他和這個世界的連結。我知道你不管對於穿上制服或成為美國隊長都還是不太自在，但Loki對你的盾牌有反應是有原因的，Steve。你必須好好想想這件事。」  
  
他照做了。  
  
他把盾牌拿回房間清理磨亮。一個小時的處理讓他的手撫過盾牌的每一吋表面，重新回憶它的凹痕和線條。盾牌的重量像是他手臂的延伸，一直如此。拿起盾的瞬間他就知道它是_屬於他的_。Steve沒有把盾牌放回武器室，而是靠在一個他能隨時看到的牆邊。  
  
那些他前往Loki身邊的夜晚，那些他千方百計想永遠擺脫美國隊長身份的夜晚。Bruce是對的，他的盾牌成為Loki打破沉默的標的這件事很奇怪。他想起那個晚上Loki身上穿的衣服，還有一箱又一箱Loki仔細做著筆記的報章相片。  
  
也許，在他想擺脫美國隊長的那些夜晚，Loki想要的卻是正好相反。  
  
那天晚上他一邊等待一邊畫畫，猜測著Loki會不會再來他房間。剛過午夜不久，他聽見房門打開的聲音。他在Loki走進來時對他微笑，往自己旁邊的床位點了下頭。Loki躺上床用翅膀包住自己，好奇地盯著Steve。  
  
「我的第一個盾牌長這個樣子。」他把素描本朝向Loki，上面畫著他說的那面盾牌。「以暫用品來說它很不錯。Howard，他是Tony的爸爸，做了各種各樣的盾牌。只能說有其父必有其子，他們都愛敲敲打打。總之，那一個，」他往靠在牆邊的盾牌點點頭。「是我的最愛。Howard在裡面加上皮帶，其他人把它塗上紅白藍的顏色。他們要看到盾牌的敵人知道自己遇上了美國隊長。我有一個自己的隊伍，他們每個人都是瘋子。他們叫咆哮突擊隊。」  
  
他告訴Loki隊伍裡每一個人的樣貌和名字，他們的故事，那些能回家的人後來的生活。他還談到了Bucky。用搞笑的漫畫風格畫了他們每一個人的笑臉後，Steve放下畫本關掉床頭燈。  
  
黑暗中，Loki的手指繞過他的手指。「我很想你。」他低聲說著。Loki沒有回應，但他握著Steve的手收緊了一些。  
  
這變成了他生活的一部份。  
  
每天晚上，剛過午夜之後，Loki來到他房間躺在他旁邊。只要他待在這裡，他就不會做惡夢。  
  
Steve不敢讓自己懷抱更多期望。  
  
他會跟Loki說話，偶爾轉頭看看他是不是睡著了。他談著棒球，談著政治，談著他看過的書聽過的音樂。他告訴Loki電影和博物館和藝術。他有一本畫本畫滿了Loki躺在床上，綠色雙眼看著他。  
  
幾個星期後，他醒來發現Loki還躺在他旁邊，好像忘記要在黎明前離開。他忍不住微笑，為Loki感到足夠安心而留下來感到開心，然後又閉上眼睡著。  
  
等他再次醒來，Loki正坐在地上翻著他其中一本畫冊。小心不驚動他，Steve輕手輕腳爬下床。Loki盯著一幅他和Steve坐在中央公園的半完成作品。他猜想著Loki盯著這一幅畫的原因。  
  
「嘿。」他盤腿坐到Loki身邊。  
  
Loki抬頭看向他，而Steve一時無法從他看起來如此年輕如此無辜中反應過來。他伸出手毫不猶豫輕輕撫上Steve臉頰。  
  
在那個瞬間，Steve只想著要往前傾身吻上他。但他只是抬手指向那幅畫。「你想要親眼看看嗎？今天天氣應該不錯，而且你已經待在大樓裡好幾個月沒出去。如果你有興趣的話，我們可以一起去。我…我想和你一起去，如果你想要的話。」  
  
Loki低下頭，手放到畫上。一會兒後，他點頭。  
  
Steve笑開。「好，我們先換衣服和吃早餐。」  
  
他帶Loki走到另一間備用房間一邊隨意閒聊。這房間除了一些Steve帶來的書，沒有任何其他人住在這裡的樣子。他移開視線─_試著_─不盯著Loki脫掉睡褲換上外出服。他挑了一件深色的牛仔褲和一件T恤。他的衣服在背後做了修改，有兩道拉鍊可以拉開讓翅膀穿出來。Loki沒有表現出任何能使用魔法改變外表的跡象。他到現在完全沒有用過魔法。他套上一雙涼鞋後對Steve露出有些害羞的微笑。  
  
「我先準備早餐給你。」Steve把他帶到公共區的廚房。一邊煎著培根雞蛋和厚切馬鈴薯片，他一邊講著他們會在中央公園看到的一切。他必須在把餐盤和柳橙汁放到Loki面前時抵抗低頭親吻他頭髮的衝動。叨唸著他也要趕快換衣服，Steve急忙回到房間隨手抓起衣服套上。  
  
他回到廚房時Loki還沒吃完。他準備了自己的早餐然後坐到Loki對面，等兩人都吃完之後把餐桌清理乾淨。他留下紙條也告訴JARVIS他們兩人要外出到哪裡。Thor去拜訪Jane，到下午前都不會回來。這只是一個小小的放鬆，Steve無法對Thor想要和自己所愛的女性相處幾個小時有所怨言。儘管Thor很高興能讓Loki回到自己身邊，但Steve知道必須像現在這樣如同和一名嬰孩相處比Thor願意承認的更加讓他難過。  
  
外出之前他對Loki那對翅膀沒有想太多，直到他意識到他能看到它們，_所有人_都能看到它們，而他們瞪大了眼。Loki抬頭看著城市，雙眼睜得大大的，他臉上的表情是驚嘆，完全沒有覺得自己的翅膀是不尋常的存在。Steve微笑，沒有多說什麼，只是警惕著周圍的人群以防有人投注過多的注意。他看到有人舉起手機拍照，Loki完全沒有注意到那些動靜。  
  
他們慢悠悠地走到中央公園，挑了一張長椅坐下。Steve買了加上所有配料的熱狗堡，看著Loki以專心致志的熱情吃完自己那份。  
  
他注意到Loki對鳥群的全神貫注。  
  
等他們逛完中央公園，Steve和Loki來到一個農夫市集，閒晃過一些攤位。人群對著Loki張口結舌，更多的手機閃光亮起，但Loki只是看著他身旁的食物。他對一簍用來作派的蘋果特別的有興趣，所以Steve買了一袋。等他們逛完整個市集他也買了那些引起Loki注意的香料。  
  
回到大樓裡，Steve坐在餐桌旁，看著Loki在中島上擺出他們買的那些東西。他還找出麵粉和橄欖油，一起放到中島上。Steve猜想自己應該知道Loki想做什麼，所以他幫忙找出量杯、擀麵棍，和幾個烤盤。他看著Loki的手熟練地工作。他修長的手指毫不遲疑地把麵粉、油和水混合成派皮，看起來對自己要完成什麼十分有信心。等派皮都放上烤盤，Loki清洗了蘋果，把它們的皮仔細削掉後拿給Steve，好讓他把它們切成一片片放進一個混合香料和砂糖的大碗裡。  
  
他們在一片安靜中工作，而Steve在這片安靜中感到自在。他看著Loki在蓋住蘋果餡料的派皮上做出繁複花樣。等到蘋果派都放進烤箱，Loki煮了一壺水拿出兩個馬克杯，然後從櫃子眾多口味的茶包裡挑出喜歡的口味。  
  
Steve回想他一開始連叉子和湯匙都不知道怎麼拿，然後一路走到今天這個狀態，為此感到驚嘆。他有點想要趕快聯絡Thor，告訴他今天發生的所有事情。  
  
等到水壺發出笛聲，Loki把熱水倒進茶杯裡，把其中一杯放在Steve前面。他的唇邊帶著小小的微笑。  
  
「謝謝。」Steve雙手握住杯子。他努力想記起上一次在城市裡待了一天還如此愉快是什麼時候。「我們…我們好早以前就應該這麼做，這可能會讓我們有不一樣的發展。我很抱歉事情不是那樣，我很抱歉以前沒辦法給你這些。」  
  
Loki看著Steve，臉上的表情看不出他有沒有理解他剛剛說的那些話。幾分鐘後，他放下自己的杯子伸出手，指尖輕觸Steve的手背。Steve一動也不動，努力擠出微笑。他能在Loki努力想溝通時付出無限耐心。他已經了解Loki想開口說話需要經過多少努力，每一個字都需要莫大的心力。  
  
「Steve，」Loki終於開口。「原諒。」  
  
眼淚刺痛了Steve的雙眼。「要不要看電影？一杯茶和一部電影聽起來很不錯。」他往客廳走去，把抱枕從沙發拿起來堆到地板上。「JARVIS？」  
  
「您想看什麼電影，隊長？」JARVIS詢問。  
  
「北非諜影？嗯，這部很不錯。」他在地板上坐下靠上那堆抱枕，小心把馬克杯放在自己身旁。  
  
等到電影開始在牆上的大螢幕播放，Loki也躺到他旁邊，側著身好避免壓到背後的翅膀關節。他抓過一個抱枕放在頭下，一隻手抱住自己的杯子。  
  
電影還沒結束烤箱的計時器就響了，Steve堅持他會負責處理。他把派從烤箱取出放到爐架上冷卻，撲鼻而來的香氣讓他等不及要食指大動。他絕對能習慣Stark大樓裡充滿手做烘焙的香氣。他回到客廳再次在Loki身邊躺下。  
  
他也絕對能習慣這個。

＊＊

  
Bruce一踏出電梯就聞到濃濃的蘋果派香氣。他在瓦斯爐上看到兩個蘋果派，還看到Steve和Loki一起在客廳地板上睡著了。他們側躺著面對面，握著對方的手。  
  
Bruce在靜悄悄返回電梯時忍不住微笑，就連回到實驗室裡臉上的笑容也未消失。  
  
「樓上有蘋果派。」他告訴Tony。  
  
「你沒有把Steve帶來，我讓你上樓把Steve帶來的。」Tony從他工作的裝甲部位後面探出頭。「你怎麼沒有把Steve帶來？」  
  
「Steve睡著了，」Bruce坐回自己的實驗桌，把注意力放回他剛剛讓電腦運算的資料上。「和Loki一起。」  
  
「沒穿衣服嗎？」  
  
「他們只有手牽手而已。」  
  
「真是甜蜜到噁心。」Tony縮回自己正在處理的裝甲後面，接下來Bruce只聽到焊接的聲音。幾分鐘後Tony又冒出來，防護面罩推到頭頂。「你覺得他們有…你知道的？」  
  
Bruce搖頭。「也許我們不必讓Steve看到那段影像。」  
  
「他不應該被瞞著。」  
  
「也許他不是必須要知道。」Bruce丟給Tony一個意有所指的眼神。「有時候一無所知是種仁慈。」  
  
Tony雙手抱著胸，坐到一旁的椅子上。「那麼Loki呢？我們能知道他是不是在騙我們嗎？」  
  
「我們有什麼方法能知道嗎？」Bruce反問。「如果這都是在演戲，這都是Loki的計謀，在他走到那一步之前我們是不可能知道的。如果我們能知道的話。但我不覺得這些都是裝出來的，他在這裡有什麼非得到不可的東西嗎？」  
  
「除了想辦法脫掉Steve的衣服？」  
  
Bruce盯著Tony好一會兒。「如果你是一名一千歲的北歐神，上床這件事會有那麼重要嗎？Steve是平凡人，Loki還會比他多活上好幾千年。」  
  
Tony張開嘴然後又閉上，臉上滿是惱火。「懂了。」  
  
「我們都知道他不會傷害Steve的。」  
  
「除非他本人想要。」  
  
Bruce壓下一聲嘆息，從電腦螢幕轉向Tony。「也許我們應該集合大家來討論。」  
  
「有關如果這都是Loki的計謀還有如果他覺得不好玩了會怎麼背叛我們？」  
  
Bruce希望能擺脫這是Loki的世紀陰謀的憂慮，但他辦不到。「對。」  
  
他不想去想像這會對Steve或Thor造成什麼影響。不是在他們花了這麼多時間照顧Loki，花了更多的時間擔心如果Loki再也回不來時怎麼辦之後。儘管Steve一直否認，但他為Loki閱讀的那些無數時間已經說明一切；他深深在乎著Loki，而團隊的每個人知道這件事。  
  
「我們應該要為最壞的可能作準備。」  
  
「我不認為Loki是你能事先準備的。」Bruce深吸一口氣。「我們有隊伍裡的每一個人。如果他真的背叛了，那也是我們僅有的了。」  
  
Tony給他一個大大的笑容。「對我來說夠好了。然後說到為最壞的作準備，我有一個主意。」  
  
「Tony，」Bruce開口，因為他認得這個語調，這通常表示事情會以熊熊火焰作結尾。  
  
「我想我找到了蜈蚣組織想鑽進Stark企業裡的證據。他們只鑽進來那麼一小點，還不夠他們得到什麼有用的東西，但他們確實在嘗試。」Tony站起來走過工作檯，抓起一塊抹布擦掉手上的髒汙。「我設了一個陷阱。讓他們拿到一點點小東西，然後他們就會帶著我們找到透視者。」  
  
「如果他們發現那只是誘餌？」  
  
Tony聳聳肩。「那他們就會知道我盯上他們了。他們還能做什麼？總不可能因為我比他們聰明就會收到一封恐嚇信吧？」  
  
「我不會低估他們，Tony。我們還不知道他們最終的盤算。」他知道Tony對這句話只會左耳進右耳出。這個計劃能帶來的好處大到Tony無法拒絕。  
  
Bruce只覺得他們自己手上的麻煩已經多到不用特地去找了。  


＊＊

  
Steve感覺到腿上有重物而醒來。張開眼睛，他看到Loki跨坐在他身上，歪著頭像一隻鳥觀察著未知事物。他努力靜止不動，並試著時深呼吸。電影才剛剛結束。  
  
「Loki？」他好不容易擠出一個問句。  
  
Loki低頭看向他，臉上的表情是全然的困惑。  
  
「你沒事吧？」Steve舔了下嘴唇。他低下頭卻因為視線裡那不容錯認的勃起而擾亂了呼吸。那畫面也對他的下腹造成衝擊，Steve必須用意志讓自己保持冷靜。  
  
Loki也跟著低頭看向相同的方向，面上是完全不知道該怎麼辦的表情。  
  
「嘿，沒關係，這很平常的。」Steve小心地把自己撐起來半躺著。  
  
Loki雙手移到他肩上緊緊抓住，他的瞳孔有些放大，而Steve感覺到他微微搖動著下身。  
  
他努力不要去想Loki正坐在他身上，往兩邊稍微張開的翅膀微微拍動著空氣。喔那對羽翼，從看到的第一天它們就成為他的軟肋。顫抖著伸出一隻手，他用手指關節輕輕滑過Loki的牛仔褲拉鍊。Loki往前壓向他的手指，一聲小小的呻吟逸出。  
  
「這……你確定？」他無法知曉Loki知不知道自己在做什麼，而這讓他緊張。  
  
但Loki只是把下身更往他的手壓去，而這讓打開褲頭拉下拉鍊把手探進去這件事如此輕易。Steve輕輕握住他的陰莖然後Loki全身顫抖起來。另一隻手抱住Loki背後，他把臉埋進Loki胸口。沒花多少時間，Steve只是上下滑動一下手，Loki便全身緊繃著射在他胸口和手中。  
  
「戀人。」Loki在他耳邊低語。  
  
他無法相信Loki仍然想要他。花了全身的力氣他才有辦法讓兩人稍微分開一些。「我們這次一定會把這件事做對。我要好好補償你。全部。我保證。」  
  
他無法相信自己居然被給予了第二次機會。

＊＊

  
訓練場是大廈裡他認為唯一足夠寬廣到讓他能進行想要做的事的地方。他吹著口哨一邊把訓練器材和地墊推到牆邊，盡可能空出空間。  
  
「你最近心情很好喔。」Natasha開口。剛剛才完成鍛鍊的她臉頰紅潤，頭髮因為汗水貼在額頭和頸邊。  
  
「對啊。」  
  
「聽說你和Loki昨天晚上一起出去吃飯。」  
  
「對啊。」Steve把最後一個負重沙包丟到它的同伴身上，用手背擦去額頭上的汗珠。  
  
「是約會嗎？」  
  
「是。」他四處張望，評估自己是不是清出了足夠的空地。「你待在這裡是為了要問二十個問題還是有什麼是你想知道的？」  
  
她聳了下肩，轉開水瓶喝了一大口水才開口。「只是猜測。你們兩個有一段十分亂七八糟的過去。」  
  
這確實無可否認。「這次會不同的。我已經不是之前的我，他也不是。」  
  
「那這些是？」她朝訓練室揮了下手。  
  
「他清醒之後都沒有用過他的翅膀也沒有試過飛行。我在想也許我能說服他在一個受控制的環境下試試看。」  
  
現在這空間足夠Loki打開雙翼，他想的話也能飛一小小段距離。Steve想現在先這樣就夠了，如果狀況夠好，他們再往戶外繼續。  
  
「你和他睡了嗎？」她問得十分突兀。  
  
「如果你問的是性方面的話，沒有。他和我睡在一起是因為這樣才不會做惡夢，我們沒有做愛。」Steve終於轉身看向她。除了Loki坐在他身上那次，他們沒有做過牽手以外的事情。雖然時不時他會在醒來時發現他們手腳交纏，Loki靠在他身邊，但也就只是這樣而已。Loki好像明白Steve的猶疑。「我…我還沒有準備好，而他絕對還沒有。」  
  
這回答看來讓她十分滿意。「介意我留下來看一下嗎？」她微笑著問。  
  
「一點也不會。」他有些驚訝，但也為她的接受和感興趣而開心。  
  
他一路吹著口哨搭電梯來到居住區。轉過一個轉角來到廚房，稍早之前他把Loki留在這裡，而他有點訝異地看到Tony和Clint也在。Clint把刮刀整隻塞進嘴裡，看到Steve出現的瞬間僵住身體，好像對自己的行為有點罪惡感。Tony正把手伸進攪拌盆裡挖巧克力餅乾麵糰，同樣也因為看到Steve而定住動作。在他們背後，Loki正輕手輕腳把剛烤好的餅乾放到冷卻架上。  
  
Steve為自己手上沒有相機而惋惜了一下。  
  
「我可以借一下主廚嗎？」他笑著問，拿起一片仍帶著熱氣的餅乾掰開，融化的巧克力緩緩流下。「就跟你們說過他很會煮東西。」  
  
「別管那些惡作劇和謊言詭計，他應該要當的是北歐餅乾及派之神。」Tony一邊吃著麵糰一邊說。  
  
Loki放好餅乾後脫掉圍裙。「Steve。」  
  
雖然除了Steve的名字之外，Loki仍沒有說過其他話，但Steve已經覺得很滿足了。他拉起Loki的手往電梯走去。「如果你不反對的話，我有些事情想試試看。你有任何不舒服我們就停下來，可以嗎？」  
  
Loki點點頭，信任Steve拉著他往前走。  
  
他們的手指鬆鬆地交握在一起，一直到站在訓練場中間Steve才放開手。Natasha還在，正往前彎著身體做伸展運動。他轉身朝Loki露出一個鼓勵的微笑。「我覺得伸展一下你的翅膀是很不錯的嘗試。」Loki朝Steve皺起眉頭，不明白Steve那句話的意思。  
  
他慢慢繞到Loki背後，小心不做出突然的動作。手指輕放在他的翅膀外緣，Steve沿著翅膀的曲線輕拂。他拎住較大的幾根羽毛輕輕往外拉，讓翅膀也跟著向外展開，不再緊貼在Loki背上。一開始Loki有些抗拒，但漸漸地他開始放鬆，讓Steve的手引導羽翼的動作。羽毛在Steve手指下感覺冰涼滑順一如絲綢；從前的Loki從不讓他這麼做，讓他這樣隨心所欲地。他沉醉在這觸感裡幾乎要忘記原本的目的。  
  
「Rogers隊長？」JARVIS詢問。「我依您建議準備好一些音樂了。」  
  
「謝謝。」Steve清清喉嚨，有點不情願地把手放開，繞回Loki前面。  
  
音樂開始播放，由吉他和小提琴演奏，輕快且充滿活力的節奏。他側過身，踏出幾步Loki在自由鎮教他的舞蹈。Loki先是好奇地看著他，在他重覆幾次動作後專心在他舞步上。過了一會兒，他轉身和Steve站到同方向，開始模仿他的動作。  
  
「就是這樣。」Steve又加上幾個新的動作，重複Loki當時教會他這支舞時的教學方式。  
  
等到Loki熟練了基礎的動作，Steve在最後的結束動作加上了跳躍。他希望這樣能讓Loki使用翅膀做為平衡。Loki有些遲疑，所以Steve又多演示了幾次。他在Loki終於第一次嘗試跳躍時微笑，他的翅膀跟著他的動作無意識地稍稍展開移動。  
  
「成功了。」他點點頭。  
  
在這之後是無數次的重複練習和誘哄。就這樣過了半小時，Loki也才剛開始真正移動翅膀，但Steve覺得這也算是成功了。等他停下來稍做休息，他才發現其他隊員都或坐或站在場地周圍看著Loki。而這激勵了他，他想要讓他們看見Loki的舞蹈有多麼優美。等到Loki能流暢跳完加上幾個跳躍的完整舞蹈，無論和原本相比有多麼簡單，Steve仍覺得開心能有這樣的進展，他決定先這樣就好了。  
  
「你做得很好。」他稱讚Loki然後獲得一個開心的微笑。  
  
「我可以加入嗎？」Thor問道。「我相信我能展示一些東西。」  
  
「當然。」Steve讓他過來。他有點詫異地看著Thor走到另一頭牆壁抓起兩支木製訓練棍。  
  
Thor把一支拿給Loki，後者帶著疑惑的表情接過。「你也許會想要退開一些，隊長。」他雙手穩穩抓住木棍，笑著提醒。  
  
Steve的熱切有點被緊張冷靜下來，但他信任Thor不會太過逼迫Loki。他從空地中間退開，加入其他人旁觀的隊伍。  
  
木棍在Thor手中旋轉了幾圈，然後在一個攻擊的動作之後響亮地打在地板上。他的腳下踩著那支舞蹈的基本動作，木棍在每一個小段落後有節奏地敲擊著地面。Steve曾猜測過那舞蹈是不是基於戰鬥訓練衍生的，現在他能給出肯定的答案了。他一點也不驚訝於Loki把本應是單純致命的東西轉變成另一種美麗的樣子。Thor踩下的每一個步伐都是有目的的，完全沒有Loki所特有的那種流暢優雅。  
  
Thor首先出手，不是十分用力，Loki兩手抬起棍子擋下那一擊。他的表情專注。  
  
這樣的模式又重複了幾次。Thor有節奏地移動腳步，然後攻擊。他沒有因為Loki不主動反應而氣餒。他停下幾次調整Loki持棍的姿勢，或是讓他看清楚某個特別的動作。Thor在Loki第一次衝向前，用力打向自己的武器時露出笑容。他宏亮的笑聲迴盪在訓練室裡。之後他們的動作漸漸加快，木棍互相敲擊的聲響一聲接著一聲，是他們一起練習了數百年所構成的音樂。  
  
Steve注意到Loki更常使用他的羽翼了。它們伸展得更開，變換著角度幫助他攻擊或是防禦。當他跳起來，高度比普通的跳躍還要更高一些，Steve告訴自己他記起自己會飛只是時間的問題而已。他一邊看著忍不住露出笑容。他轉頭看向其他人，發現他們也都被那些讓人眼花撩亂的對打深深吸引。音樂仍然沒有停下，這讓眼前的一切更像是一場美麗的舞蹈。  
  
Loki把木棍一端重重抵在地上做為支撐，跳起雙腳旋轉，重重踢上Thor的胸口。這個攻擊讓Thor往後摔倒滑行了一小段距離，木棍飛離他的雙手。Loki踏回地面，雙手以多年練習才有的流利轉動著木棍。他往前走了兩步然後高高跳起，羽翼在他背後大大展開，接著往後收緊成準備俯衝的樣子。當他拿著武器對準Thor往下衝時，一股金色和綠色的光芒劃過他的身體。  
  
Steve忘記了呼吸。  
  
金色彎曲的角從頭盔上出現，皮革和金屬取代了牛仔褲和T恤。是他準備來征服地球時穿的那一套盔甲，但有一個明顯的更動。沿著羽翼的邊緣，被覆上一層和盔甲相襯的閃亮金屬。Thor的笑容消失。下一瞬間，Loki的靴子踩上地面，木棍停在Thor的喉嚨前面幾吋。  
  
「Loki？」Thor輕聲開口。  
  
Steve立刻往前衝去，因為Thor臉上的關切神情。在Steve跑到他們身邊前，Loki從Thor面前退開，木棍從他手上落下。他盯著自己手臂，疑惑那突然出現的盔甲。一瞬間他臉上閃過太多表情讓人無法分辨，然後他開始瘋狂撕扯著手臂上的護甲，好像它們燙傷了他。Thor迅速起身伸出手走向他。  
  
「Loki，Loki。」Steve先一步到他身邊，試著想抓住他的手。「沒關係，不要緊，那是魔法，你的魔法。不要害怕。」Loki沒有停下動作，拉扯著束帶和扣環。他明顯地非常焦躁，扯下頭盔把它遠遠丟開。  
  
Thor張開雙手表示自已沒有威脅，一邊慢慢走近。「Loki。」  
  
但那似乎只增加了他的不安。他的羽毛轉變成代表著危險的銀灰色，Thor和Steve立刻向後大步退開。  
  
「拜託，Loki。」Steve懇求。「試著冷靜下來。那沒關係的。」  
  
發出一聲充滿悲傷痛苦的哀嚎，Loki跪到地上雙手掩面。翅膀緊緊包圍住他像是一個黑色的繭。Steve因為訓練室裡突然充滿了影像而嚇了一跳。突然間，他們被一群又一群的Chitauri士兵包圍，每一個都面目猙獰充滿憤恨。巨大的樹幹從地面竄出，覆蓋著黑色樹皮的枝幹形狀扭曲怪異。狼嚎聲陣陣傳出，混雜著Chitauri人的刺耳尖聲嘈雜。  
  
「什麼鬼？」Tony大喊。「這是他做的嗎？」  
  
「他們不是真實的。」Thor高聲說著，伸出他的手。「他們無法傷害你。」  
  
Steve不認為Loki有辦法控制他們看到的這些東西；他們是直接從他心靈投射出來的。他努力看清週圍，希望這樣能幫助他了解Loki都經歷了些什麼。其中一個Chitauri人沒有穿盔甲，而是穿著一件有寬大兜帽的袍子。血染的牙齒在形狀奇異的金屬面具下清晰可見。牠朝著Loki走去，帶著明顯的惡意伸出一隻手。  
  
Steve立刻跨步擋在幻像和Loki之間。他的皮膚在幻像碰上他時一陣麻癢，然後那個幻影閃爍著消失。剩下的也開始消失，訓練室迅速地回復成一開始的樣子。  
  
Steve轉頭越過肩膀看向Loki，他仍跪在地上，雙手抱頭，前後搖晃著身體。他的翅膀又變回柔軟的黑色羽毛。Steve蹲下身，伸出手穿過羽毛輕撫上Loki的頭髮。他因為觸手的頭髮長度驚訝。  
  
「Loki？」  
  
羽翼展開將他拉進那繭裡，Steve沒有抗拒。他們用了一小會兒找到兩個人都舒服的姿勢；Loki坐在他腿上，他雙手環抱著Loki的腰，Loki的額頭抵在他鎖骨上。他感覺到眼淚一滴一滴落在他衣服上的細微振動。他輕輕搖晃著Loki，告訴他一切都好，告訴他他不是一個人。等到眼淚不再落下Loki停止顫抖，盔甲開始消失，皮革和金屬轉變成柔軟的牛仔褲和柔軟的T恤。  
  
「嘿。」Steve的手放上Loki頸邊，大拇指摩娑著他的下巴。「這是好事。自從我們找到你以來你都沒有用過魔法。所以這樣很好。這要花點時間適應，就像其它事情，就這樣而已。你沒事的。你會沒事的。」  
  
Loki看起來不像被說服，他看起來十分不安。  
  
「那些就是你在惡夢裡看到的嗎？那些Chitauri人？」Steve繼續問。他的手不停地輕輕撫摩Loki背後，那是Loki最喜歡的動作。  
  
Loki點頭。  
  
Steve努力露出微笑。「如果能幫到你的話，你隨時都可以告訴我你看到了什麼。你不是孤單一個人。」  
  
Loki的臉上閃過一個痛苦的表情。他移動自己離開Steve身上，把羽翼緊緊靠著身體收起來。Steve握著他的手站起來，也把Loki拉起來站好。所有人都還在，Thor就站在幾步之外，表情緊張。一小會兒後，Loki抽回自己的手，低下頭盯著它們，像是想了解盔甲究竟是怎麼出現又是怎麼消失。  
  
「我們回去樓上吧，」Steve提議。「廚房有剛烤好的餅乾。」  
  
他們不需要更多催促。Thor落在他們後面，仍然滿是警惕的關心。Steve一路上都沒有把手從Loki後腰上拿開。  
  
等Steve和Loki走到廚房，大部分餅乾已經被消滅了，但他不是太在意。團隊們聚在廚房說說笑笑。Bruce把餅乾泡進一杯牛奶裡。猜想Loki應該比較能應付安靜一點的地方，他讓Loki在客廳的一張長凳上坐下。Loki仍盯著他的雙手。  
  
Steve回到廚房，注滿水壺放到爐上開始加熱。他抓過一片剩下的餅乾一邊挑選想要的茶包。  
  
「那一定是個大驚嚇。」Tony評論。「猜想他忘記自己就是魔法。」  
  
Steve沒有回應。他認為Loki記起更多除了魔法以外的事，可能是因為和Thor對打的關係。Chitauri人的出現和Loki眼裡的恐懼，他一定記起了是什麼讓他來征服地球和引起紐約之戰。  
  
「更可能是他忘記如何有意識地控制。」Bruce吞下嘴裡的餅乾。「他一直在用魔法操控翅膀的重量，但那只是單純出於本能。這是一大進步，充滿發展性的。」  
  
「你覺得為什麼他不太開口？」Clint問。「他很了解自己周圍發生的事情。」  
  
Bruce聳肩。「可能有很多理由。也許是他大腦控制語言的部份還在痊癒。」  
  
「他這麼安靜感覺超詭異，他以前很喋喋不休的。」  
  
Steve看向Clint然後發現其他人也在看著他。就他所知，上次Clint和Loki聚在一起是在Chitauri入侵之前，而Clint從不提起那件事。「我們…我們不太聊天。」  
  
「我肯定你的嘴有其它事情要忙。」  
  
Steve翻了個白眼，拿出一罐洋甘菊茶和一個馬克杯。「就算它們沒有，他也不是很愛說話。」當然，那時他也不是很認真想和Loki說話。  
  
等茶泡好，他把杯子端到客廳，放在Loki伸手就能拿到的桌上。Loki沒有移動，低著頭手放在腿上。Thor在他旁邊一張沙發上坐下，手裡端著一盤餅乾。其他人慢慢移動到客廳時Steve沒有想太多。Tony叫出他正在設計的裝甲投影，把Bruce拉過來一起討論。翻出一個遊戲把手，Clint躺到懶骨頭上開始玩遊戲。Natasha則是抱著書窩進一張懶人椅。  
  
無法抗拒眼前的畫面，Steve回到自己房間拿出素描簿。復仇者全部聚在同一個房間裡的畫面雖然並不稀奇，但仍然足夠不平常到讓他想要留下這個瞬間。  
  
等他回到客廳，Loki不在長凳上，而所有人都盯著廚房的方向。當他想開口詢問的時候，Loki一手一罐啤酒走回了客廳。他打開其中一罐拿給Thor，雖然有點疑惑但Thor仍接過那罐啤酒。Loki打開另一罐，把長凳拖到離沙發最近的地方然後坐下。那是他和Thor最靠近可以肩並肩坐在一起的地方。  
  
Thor望著Steve冀求有一個答案。「你知道這有何意義嗎？」  
  
Clint嘆氣然後把視線轉回電視遊戲。「他在試著建立友誼。」  
  
「建立友誼？」Thor疑惑。  
  
Clint往懶骨頭裡陷得更深。「我可能…但你們也不能證明…我可能告訴過他這是在地球上人們交朋友的方式。他們會一起喝啤酒。」  
  
Thor的臉整個亮起來，他微笑著向Loki舉起酒罐。「謝謝你，弟弟。」  
  
Loki也微微舉起自己的啤酒。「Thor。」這是他第一次說出Thor的名字。  
  
現在他絕對要把這個畫面留在畫紙上。Steve盤腿坐到地上，畫本在膝蓋上攤開。他想這畫面不會維持太久。  
  
「Clint，」Natasha開口，眼睛沒有離開手上的書。  
  
「我們沒有建立友誼。」Clint語氣生硬地打斷她。「我們喝了啤酒，在同一個地方，但不是在建立友誼。」  
  
「你怎麼說都好，Clint。」  


＊＊

  
沉重的寂靜充滿空氣。  
  
Loki走在滿是斷垣殘壁的街道上。這裡沒有人煙沒有屍體沒有骸骨，連鬼魂也不復存在。  
  
在他目所能及之處，偉大的Asgard已成一片碎石，城市邊緣是他好不容易走出來的黑暗森林。他不知道自己要在這裡尋找什麼，也許是某種象徵，某個他曾愛過的人：Thor、Frigga，或是Odin。也或許會是他曾認為是_朋友_的三勇士及Sif。  
  
他找到了宮殿─剩下的那些部份─走過崩塌的廊道來到大殿，他毫不意外看見有人坐在王座上。  
  
走向王座時他抗拒著自己想單膝跪地的衝動。「父王，這裡發生了什麼事？」  
  
「Asgard已經陷落頹圮，這不是你一直期望的嗎？」Odin的語氣冰冷。  
  
Loki咬住舌頭阻止自己開口。他記得自己站在這裡，聽著Odin揭露自己的真正出身。「其它世界呢？」  
  
「灰飛煙滅地死去，因為你。」  
  
「我？」Loki不可置信地反問。「這些怎麼可能是我造成的？」  
  
Odin臉上的笑容是全然的瘋狂。一道光芒從他頭頂滑下，然後坐在王座上的人變成了Loki。_這個_Loki看起來更加冷酷黑暗，他的雙眼裡燃燒著熾熱的恨意。「呵，為什麼要驚訝呢？」  
  
「是你造成這一切。」  
  
「是我們造成這一切。」坐在王座上的Loki站起身。「統治是我們的命運。」  
  
「統治什麼？」Loki在_另一個_Loki走下台階時往後退了一步。「九界已經消亡殆盡。」  
  
_另一個_Loki聳了下肩，好像那只是個不重要的小細節。  
  
「Thor呢？」Loki問。  
  
「他被關在地牢，然後以背叛及成為Asgard國王敵人的罪名處死。」  
  
Loki握緊匕首，將美國隊長的盾牌舉高擋在自己和_另一個_Loki之間。下一瞬間，Gungnir的能量擊中盾牌，反彈開後擊碎一旁的大石塊。  
  
「你既弱小，」_另一個_Loki咆哮，「又可悲。就像一隻卑微乞食的流浪狗。」  
  
「我不是。」Loki咬牙反駁。  
  
「你背棄了你的命定之路。_我們_的命定之路。」  
  
「我從來不想要這些！」  
  
「你真的相信他愛你？他真的_有可能_會愛你？Midgard那位品德高尚的正義英雄？」_另一個_Loki帶著醜惡的笑容往前衝向Loki，Gungnir用力擊中盾牌的聲音像是一聲鐘響。「看看你變成什麼樣子。為了他，為了_愛_。」  
  
Loki踉蹌著退後站穩腳步。「我不比以前的我不如。」  
  
「愚蠢。」另一個Loki啐罵。「這才是我們存在於此的意義。**這一切**！」他往兩人身邊的廢墟張開雙臂。  
  
「不。」Loki冷靜地回應。「這不叫統治，這裡沒有王國存在。」  
  
「無用的多愁善感。」  
  
Loki吞了口口水，他因為恐懼而開始冒出冷汗。他在那座幽暗森林遇到的毒蛇猛獸，所有的加起來都不如_他自己_那樣扭曲恐怖。而因為知道面前這個敵人能辦到些什麼讓他更加害怕。  
  
「我絕不允許你破壞我們的命運。」另一個Loki表情險惡，移動腳步繞著他慢慢移動。「我們中只有一個人能離開這個地方。」  
  
想像著清晨是_這個_Loki在Steve身邊醒來，讓他打從心底覺得恐懼。他張開羽翼，讓每一根羽毛變得鋒利，像是過往面對每一名敵人時那樣面對_這個_Loki。  
  
他握緊盾牌。「我說過我不比之前的我弱小，你會知道我其實更為強大。」  


＊＊

  
手機震動把Steve的注意力從手上工作移開，他拍掉黏在衣褲上的木屑，脫掉皮手套拿出手機。來電顯示是Natasha的名字。  
  
「嗨──」  
  
「我們需要你快點回來大樓裡。」她的語氣急促。  
  
「怎麼了？」  
  
「是Loki。」  
  
「我馬上回去。」他掛掉電話把手機塞回口袋。他大步衝出門口，然後一步不停地奔向Stark大樓。  
  
「JARVIS？」他滑進電梯，喘著氣問。電梯關上門開始移動，沒有等他按下任何按鈕。「發生什麼事？Loki在哪裡？」  
  
「Thor把他帶到訓練場然後想辦法讓他待在那裡，隊長。」  
  
「他沒事吧？」  
  
「沒有人受到永久性的傷害。」  
  
_永久的_。他閉上眼睛努力穩定呼吸。等電梯好不容易停下，門打開的速度又慢得讓他心焦。等打開足夠寬度，他馬上擠過去衝過短短的走廊。  
  
Thor站在訓練室中間，雙臂和臉頰上是滲著血跡的割傷。Loki仰躺在Thor腳邊，因為壓在他胸口的Mjolnir只能徒勞地舞動手腳掙扎。Thor在注意到Steve時抬起頭，表情嚴肅。  
  
「小心。」Steve衝到Loki身邊時Thor出聲警告。  
  
「他怎麼了？」他跪坐在Loki身旁。Loki的雙眼大睜眼神渙散，面色是不尋常的蒼白，還隱約透著一點藍色。  
  
「我確信他不是有意傷害任何人。」  
  
「到底發生了什麼事？」Steve又問了一次，音量有些提高。他看向四周尋找其他人，發現Natasha和Clint就站在不遠處。他們兩人看起來像是在拳擊場上打了好幾回合。  
  
「他把自己的房間和半層樓凍住了。」Clint終於開口。  
  
Steve眨眨眼。「他做了什麼？」  
  
「就是你聽到的。他把自己的房間變成冷凍庫後害怕到整個人大爆發，之後他碰到的每一樣東西都被冰塊包住。然後他變成藍色的。藍色。還有一對大紅色的眼睛。」  
  
「Thor，可以麻煩你嗎？」他往Mjolnir揮了下手。下一瞬間，它就從Loki胸口浮起，飛回到Thor手上。Steve握住Loki雙手─它們冷得像是冰塊─幫助他坐起來。Loki看起來比以往更加驚懼不安，沒有抵抗任由Steve把他抱住。「我應該要知道這遲早會發生的，對不起。會沒事的，我會陪著你。」  
  
「有誰能告訴我他為什麼能把東西變成冰塊嗎？」Clint質問。  
  
「霜巨人能控制冰雪。」Thor回答，看起來十分不安。「雖然我從未看過Loki展現此等能力。」  
  
「我有。」Steve努力擠出一個安撫大家的微笑。「他無法掌控這個能力，就像一剛開始無法掌控他的魔法那樣。只是這樣而已。」  
  
他無法想像突然看到自己碰到的一切都覆上一層冰層是多麼讓人驚恐。他跑回大樓時閃過他腦海裡的所有情境並不包含這一幕，而他幾乎要因為鬆一口氣而站不住腳。他慢慢地幫助Loki站起來走回他的房間。Loki看起來十分疲憊，雙眼帶著深深的黑眼圈。Steve讓他躺到床上蓋上毯子，希望他能獲得一點休息。  
  
公共休息區看起來像是進行了一場拆除工程，在走向Loki房間前他檢查了所有損壞。而Loki房間的每一個表面則是覆蓋著一層厚厚的才剛要開始融化的冰。  
  
「Tony一定要不高興了。」Steve嘆氣。「JARVIS，你有什麼好主意嗎？」  
  
「我已經聯絡一家專精於水災修復的公司，請他們明天一早就來。Potts小姐會盡速前來進行損壞評估。」JARVIS回答。「我的偵測顯示這些冰層至少要24小時才會完全融化。」  
  
Steve回到休息區，Natasha正把被劃開破掉的抱枕塞進大垃圾袋，Thor清理著手臂上的血跡。  
  
「你的傷還好嗎？」Steve關心問道，走進廚房拿出放在櫃子裡的大急救箱。  
  
「傷口不深，他只是被嚇到而已。」，Thor接過Steve拿給他的繃帶。「我必須承認我很慶幸他不是一直擁有那對翅膀。如果他在我們兩人為敵時就有，恐怕結果會和現在遠遠相反。它們是十分難對付的武器。」  
  
Steve點頭贊同，他也想過同樣的事情。對抗精於使用魔法和武器的Loki已經夠困難了，面對_就是_武器的Loki形勢只會更糟。「抱歉我沒有待在大樓裡，他這幾天睡得不太好，也許這就是原因。」  
  
Thor聳聳肩。「他會像學會控制魔法那樣控制這個新能力的。」  
  
「你最近很常不在。」Natasha頭也不抬地開口，往垃圾袋又丟進一個破掉的抱枕。  
  
他彎腰抓起一大把從枕套飛出來的蓬鬆枕心，希望能幫上一點小忙。「在忙一個計劃，是要給Loki的驚喜。」  
  
她瞥了他一眼。「你確定讓他驚訝是個好主意？」  
  
「我希望他會喜歡。」  
  
Steve知道他一切都靠這個計劃了，而且他無法把這個計畫隱瞞太久，但能有一些只屬於他自己─希望在不久後是他自己和Loki─的事物感覺很好。他愛復仇者這個奇怪的組合家庭，但他想念那個只屬於他們兩人的小天地。這次會不一樣的。  
  
這次所有事情都會不一樣的。  
  
把Loki用翅膀切碎的休息區盡量清乾淨之後，Steve把裝滿碎抱枕碎沙發坐墊的好幾大袋垃圾搬到大樓的垃圾集中場。他要搭電梯回去時Pepper按住電梯等著他。  
  
「抱歉那個…」他不知道該為哪件事道歉。  
  
Pepper的微笑燦爛。「Tony有跟你說過他那次在自己的生日派對上穿著鋼鐵人裝甲還喝醉的事情嗎？」  
  
「沒有。」他小心地回答。  
  
「這不可能比那次糟糕的，相信我。」  
  
Steve盯著樓層指示燈不停跳動的數字。「他的房間被一層三吋厚的冰包住，然後他還把休息區的所有家具切成碎塊。」  
  
「喔。」她沉默了幾層樓。「你知道的，Steve。你為他付出的那些心力，沒有太多人能做到，能有你在身邊是他的幸運。」  
  
「他還有Thor。」Steve補充。  
  
「你…」她頓了一下。「你們還好嗎？你和Thor從來沒有說過這些事情對你們是多麼困難。」  
  
Steve沉默，他不知道該怎麼回應這個問題。他覺得旁人會認為他不肯為Loki付出這件事很奇怪，因為那些付出其實是他最起碼能做到的事。想到他讓Loki經歷了那些事，還有Loki在蜈蚣組織裡承受的那些折磨，Steve不知道如果他作得哪怕只比現在少一點點他要怎麼心安理得地活下去。  
  
她改變話題。「你的計劃進行得怎麼樣？Alan有幫你申請到你需要的建築許可嗎？」  
  
「有，謝謝你。沒有你幫忙介紹這計劃根本無法進行。」  
  
電梯門打開，Pepper伸出手挽住Steve手臂。「他為大樓進行修復的次數那麼多，我真應該考慮把他聘為我們的專屬修復團隊。和那些律師一起。」  
  
他在Pepper為受損情況評估拍照，並把照片寄給保險公司時一路陪在她旁邊。她微笑著聽Thor解釋_這次_Loki不是故意破壞東西，並為她介紹一個科學展讓他和Jane一起去參觀表達謝意。  
  
「Stark沒有她的話連自己都照顧不好。」Natasha發表評論，遞給他一罐啤酒。  
  
「我們不都是嗎？」Steve拿過啤酒，打算回房把自己好好用乾淨，他身上都是石膏板材和木頭的碎屑。  
  
他靜悄悄地鑽進浴室脫掉髒衣服，好好洗了一番澡。等他腰上圍著一條毛巾踏出浴室時，Loki已經起身坐在床上，雙手緊緊抱住膝蓋，臉上滿是疲累和驚惶。  
  
Steve希望自己能知道Loki腦海裡轉動的一切思緒。  
  
「嘿。」他在Loki身邊坐下。「情況會越來越好的。」  
  
「Thor呢？」Loki的聲音沙啞。  
  
「有一些擦傷，他會好起來的。」Steve微笑。「你呢？」  
  
Loki的喉頭在他掙扎著說話時移動。「霜巨人。」他終於說出一個詞。  
  
「那就是你的種族。」Steve把手放在Lok手臂上。「你不需要覺得害怕或哪裡不如人。」  
  
「Thor…不是。」他看起來對這件事真的感到疑惑。  
  
不論多麼簡短，這是Steve第一次聽到Loki說出完整的句子。他十分十分想要伸出雙手緊緊抱住Loki。「沒錯，Thor是Asgard人，你在還是小嬰兒的時候被他們家領養。」  
  
「被領養。」Loki跟著說了一次，他的聲音充滿疲倦。  
  
「有很多人是被領養的。這不代表Thor就不再是你家人了，血緣不是構成家庭唯一的要素。」  
  
Loki在床上動了動，握住Steve的手。「Steve。」  
  
「再多休息一下好嗎？」他伸手拂開蓋到Loki臉上的亂髮。「我們今天晚上要一起出門，去吃一間新餐廳，然後再在街上閒逛一下。你喜歡這個計畫嗎？」  
  
Loki點頭然後躺到床上，讓Steve再一次幫他蓋上毯子。  
  


＊＊

  
Pepper一坐到椅子上聽見那聲＂喀噠＂就知道發生什麼事了。她早就知道會發生這種事。她在Tony告訴她蜈蚣組織染指除了Stark企業之外所有能染指的地方後，就一直在等待這個時刻。然後Tony還想出了一個讓那組織咬下毒蘋果的絕妙主意。  
  
「JARVIS？」她平穩的語氣完美隱藏內心的恐懼。「Tony在哪裡？」  
  
「他此刻正在出一項SHIELD的任務，Potts小姐。」  
  
「Steve呢？」她接著問。  
  
「和Stark先生一起出任務，Potts小姐。所有的復仇者都和SHIELD在一起。」  
  
Pepper閉上眼睛努力穩定呼吸。「我需要你發出警報然後疏散大樓裡的所有人。」  
  
「我會把警報同步發給Stark先生。」JARVIS告知她。  
  
警報聲響起的同時，大樓四處也亮起紅色的閃光燈。Pepper緊緊抓住辦公椅的扶手，為Stark企業裡只因為謀生而來工作的人祈禱。  
  
「Pepper！」Happy Hogan衝進辦公室。「那個警報是怎麼了？」  
  
她努力擠出微笑。「Happy，你可以看一下我的椅子底下然後告訴我你看到什麼東西嗎？」  
  
他朝她露出一個疑惑的表情，但仍然走近她然後彎下腰，檢查那張工法細緻且昂貴的真皮辦公椅底下。「喔天啊。」他低喃。  
  
「炸彈？」她的聲音開始有點顫抖。  
  
「我從來沒看過這種樣子的炸彈。別動。」  
  
「我不會動的。」她更用力握緊扶手。「Tony和SHIELD在一起。你必須馬上讓所有人離開大樓。」  
  
「Pepper，」Happy開口，聲音裡滿是掙扎。  
  
「我會撐過爆炸的。」  
  
「你不能肯定。」  
  
「我必須冒這個險。趕快讓所有人離開。」她厲聲指示。「快走，要確定大樓已經淨空。拜託你。」  
  
「Pepper，」他又喊了她一次，然後毅然決然地轉頭離開辦公室。  
  
她往後靠向椅背，抬頭盯著天花板。她想問JARVIS在直接承受爆炸後她有多少機率能存活，但就算體內有絕境，她也已經知道答案了。她現在可以深刻體會紐約之戰那時Tony無法聯絡到她的心情了。  
  
「還有一個辦法，Potts小姐。」JARVIS出聲。  
  
「任何方法都好，JARVIS。」她絕望地回答。她想要相信自己能離開這裡再次看到Tony，然後沒有任何人受到傷害。  
  
「請待在你原本的位置。」JARVIS安撫她。  
  
一分一秒都像是幾小時般漫長。警報沒有停止，她看著人群走過她地辦公室。她很高興人們都平安，但這不代表扼住她喉嚨的恐懼能就此平息。當她看到Happy再次靠近辦公室，她有點想要朝他大聲尖叫一番了。  
  
「有人找你，」他打開門一邊說著。「JARVIS說是他通知那個人過來的。」  
  
「讓他進來。」她地語氣急促。Happy皺起眉頭，但仍然點點頭讓開一步。她完全沒預料到會是Loki出現在這裡，而他看起來也是對自己身在此處同樣疑惑。  
  
「我不喜歡這傢伙。」Happy開口。「他不就是…你知道的…就是_那個人_？」  
  
「他能提供援助。」JARVIS迅速插話。  
  
「快點離開吧，Happy。拜託。我必須確定你們所有人都在安全的地方。」她努力再露出笑容。一等到Happy離開，她看著Loki四處走動觀察自己的辦公室。「我的椅子下面有一顆炸彈。我想…我想只要我一離開椅子，它就會爆炸然後傷到很多人。」  
  
Loki終於轉身看向她。「Pepper。」他小聲開口。  
  
「對，我是Pepper。」她擠出這時能擠出的最明亮的微笑，一邊努力回想Tony跟她說過的Loki的情況，還有他能了解多少情形。  
  
他小心地繞過辦公桌，蹲到她旁邊檢查椅子下那顆炸彈。  
  
「你可以拆掉那個裝置嗎？」JARVIS詢問。  
  
Loki皺眉搖搖頭。  
  
「JARVIS，所有人都離開了嗎？」Pepper問。  
  
「我無法偵測該裝置的狀態，無法得知爆炸半徑或是大樓能不能承受這場爆炸。」  
  
「天啊。」她緊緊閉上雙眼深呼吸。  
  
Loki伸手覆上她的手臂，望向她的神情十分嚴肅。「Pepper。」他又喊了她一聲。  
  
「你有想到任何辦法的話。」她希望自己的聲音裡不要帶著太多的不顧一切。  
  
他往她背後的玻璃窗看了一眼然後站起身。她看不到他做了什麼但聽到玻璃破掉的聲音，就算那些玻璃窗是加強過的防彈玻璃根本不應該破掉。蒼白的手臂環繞她身旁，在被連人帶椅往後拖動時她驚呼了一聲。椅子離開了地面，滿是碎玻璃的窗框迅速掠過身邊。她在看到腳下十二層樓遠的地面時終於忍不住尖叫了。他拍動著羽翼往上攀升時的震動讓Pepper幾乎無法呼吸，紐約市街在她腳下展開，每過一秒就縮小了一些，片刻後她能看到的就只剩一大片藍天白雲。然後她的世界慢慢開始顛倒，直到她再也抓不住椅子扶手。  
  
她朝著城市墜落了沒有盡頭的好幾秒鐘，直到一對黑色羽翼進入她視野，健壯的手臂抱住她。風聲在她耳邊呼嘯，一小會兒後她聽見一聲巨響，一陣熱意襲上她雙腿。她唯一能抓住的只有Loki，而她也死命緊緊抓住。  
  
「Pepper。」  
  
突然間她發現自己雙腳正踩在堅實的地面上，就在Stark大樓的陽台上。抽身往室內走去時她踉蹌了一下，Loki握住她的手肘幫她站穩腳步。  
  
Loki扶著她坐到沙發上，然後塞給她一杯白蘭地，Pepper毫無異議地接受了。  
  
「JARVIS？」她問道。  
  
「他是唯一在家的人，Potts小姐。」  
  
她喝下一大口白蘭地，漸漸消退的腎上腺素讓她雙手開始發抖。  
  
「Pepper。」他一邊說著一邊坐到她身邊。  
  
「我知道自己的名字！」她有點生氣地回話，但立刻為自己的嚴厲語調後悔，伸出手握住Loki的手。「對不起，我不該這樣。謝謝你。」  
  
他轉開頭。「怪物。」  
  
Pepper收緊自己的手。「你不是怪物。至少最近不再是了。」  
  
他的皮膚觸手冰涼，這時她才感覺到自己血液裡跳動的絕境，才意識到自己距離被安裝在她辦公椅下的炸彈焚燒殆盡有多麼近。  
  
「Loki，」她在自己考慮太多之前開口。「Steve是愛你的。」綠色的雙眼看向她，而在那映照出自己影像的眼睛裡她同時看見了困惑和掙扎。「不要太快放棄他，他值得某個信任他的人。」  
  
Loki緊緊握住她的手，然後露出了微笑。「Pepper。」  
  
她也跟著笑了，也許是因為白蘭地，但她覺得自己好像在Loki眼裡看見了脆弱和希望。「一切都會值得的，我保證。」  
  
被拉進Loki的懷抱然後被羽翼包覆住絕對不是她能想像出的事，而這讓她屏住呼吸，並為這如此_撫慰_心靈而驚嘆。她閉上眼睛沉浸在黑色羽毛帶來的黑暗中，這種安心與寧靜感真的讓人無法抗拒。  
  
難怪Steve會對他放下戒心。  
  
在她快要睡著時Loki把她拉開然後站起身，收回的翅膀讓她一時不太適應光線地眨了眨眼睛。覺得有些局促，Pepper順了順頭髮並拉平裙角。然後她抬起頭看見Tony降落在陽台上，電梯門也同時打開。  
  
「Pepper，」還穿著SHIELD戰術衣的Steve開口。「Loki？你怎麼…發生什麼事？JARVIS說有炸彈。」  
  
「沒事了，我沒事。」她還來不及微笑就被Tony一把抱住。「我沒事。」她又說了一次，努力忍住眼淚。  
  
「天啊，Pepper。」Tony親吻著她的頭髮、臉頰和嘴唇。「你平安無事、你平安無事。」他又吻了她一下然後緊緊抱住她。「感謝老天。你沒事。」  
  
「對，我沒事。」她的笑聲有一點點焦慮。「Tony，我的辦公椅下有一顆炸彈。怎麼有人能夠把一顆炸彈放進我的辦公室？」  
  
Tony皺眉。「JARVIS，為什麼到現在都沒有拆彈小組出現？你是在跟我說我的大樓裡有一顆炸彈然後沒有人有任何動作？」  
  
「炸彈引爆了，先生。」  
  
「那麼為什麼我的大樓沒有出現一個冒煙的大洞呢？」  
  
「Tony，」Pepper抓住他的肩膀讓他轉身面對自己。「炸彈是在空中爆炸。」  
  
「空中？真的？怎麼辦到的？」他跟著Pepper的視線看向站在一旁的Loki。  
  
「他是唯一在家的人，先生。」JARVIS報告。  
  
「他？」Tony指著Loki，兩道眉毛高高抬起。「他救了你？」  
  
「他飛了？」Steve和Tony一樣驚訝。  
  
Pepper覺得自己需要更多白蘭地。「對，他帶著我和椅子和炸彈一起飛出窗外。炸彈在城市上方爆炸，我唯一損失的是我的辦公椅。」  
  
「那麼，」Tony看起來幾乎在生氣了。「沒有炸彈的任何資料，我要怎麼調查誰想炸掉我的大樓和我的女朋友？你有親眼看到炸彈嗎？上面有電線嗎？」  
  
Loki走向前，在胸口前舉起一隻手。金色和綠色的光線出現，蜿蜒交纏成一個裝置的樣子。那是幾個小盒子組成的長方形，表面有幾根電線突出。Loki揮動另一隻手，裝置開始分解成幾個小部份，散佈在他們面前。  
  
Tony丟給Steve一個充滿懷疑的眼神，聳聳肩走向懸浮在空中的圖形。「我可以將就一下。」  
  
仍然覺得自己雙腿有點發軟，所以Pepper坐回沙發上。一小會兒後Steve也坐到她旁邊。雖然皺著雙眉，他還是很快地對她笑了一下。  
  
「很高興你平安無事。」他開口。「你能想到任何會想傷害你的人嗎？」  
  
「這更像是他們的目標其實不是我，而是Stark企業或是Tony本人。這不是第一次有人想藉由針對我來傷害Tony，而且他還和蜈蚣組織玩捉迷藏玩了好幾個月。」  
  
Steve盯著她一會兒，眉頭皺得更緊了。「沒錯。」  
  
「我很慶幸Loki那時待在大樓裡。」她忍不住笑出聲，從沒想過自己這輩子會說出這句話。  
  
她也有過自己的懷疑。每夜每夜她都聽著Tony說出同樣的存疑。隨著時間過去，他們都在猜測這是不是另一個Loki為他們精心編織的陷阱。他們都想著為什麼，想著如果這些真是Loki的另一個謊言Steve會怎麼樣。她微笑著看向Steve，也許，他們可以停止猜想了。  
  
「賓果！」Tony突地出聲。「看來我們的好朋友蜈蚣組織想要傳一個訊息給我。」  
  
Steve的表情瞬間變得冷硬。「如果真的是蜈蚣組織，我們必須讓SHIELD知道。」  
  
Tony點頭。「然後我們要查出怎麼有人能夠把炸彈帶進大樓裡。為什麼是你的辦公室？為什麼不一路帶到復仇者的樓層引爆？」轉回裝置影像，Tony摸著臉沉思。  
  
「那層樓只有工作人員能進入。我會讓人資調出所有員工資料。」那是她至少能做到的。她伸手想拿手機，才想起自己把所有東西都落在辦公室了。一想到要回到樓下的辦公室這件事就讓她忍不住發抖。  
  
「讓我先確認你的辦公室真的安全了。」Steve自告奮勇。  
  
她滿懷感激地整個人沉入沙發裡。能好好待著不動真是再好不過了。

＊＊

  
Steve決定就是現在了。  
  
他整個下午都心神不寧，整個團隊裡沒有人對敵人設法把一顆炸彈帶進大樓感到開心，但和他現在的感覺不一樣。Loki他展開了羽翼飛翔。他救了Pepper還有不知道多少如果炸彈在大樓內引爆會死去和受傷的人。然後他還觀察了那個炸彈，仔細到足以複製出一個完美的投影讓Tony研究。  
  
這已經比Steve暗自期盼的還要多了，而這也表示只剩下一小塊碎片必須拼回去。他很緊張，儘管知道自己根本不應該這麼緊張。  
  
他和Loki今天的晚餐選了一間法式料理。他送給Loki一束綠色緞帶裝飾的白色玫瑰花。走去餐廳的路上，他說著在他還沒有沉睡在凍原之前，這座城市曾經的樣子。用餐的時候，他談著為SHIELD出任務時吃過的所有古怪食物。  
  
一如既往的，人們盯著Loki的羽翼然後竊竊私語，但Loki毫無所覺。  
  
晚餐後他們去百老匯看了一場表演，然後在漸漸變深的夜色裡手牽手走在街上。Loki把玫瑰花束抱在另一隻手裡，手指不停地撫摩著緞帶。空氣裡有一絲寒意，是冬日的第一股吹息。他們不停走著，Steve說完了他能想到的閒聊話題，之後的路途是一片舒適的靜默。  
  
就算Loki對他們的目的地感到驚訝，他也沒有表現出來。  
  
牆上的戶外照明是Steve後來裝上去的，他選擇了復古的瓦斯燈造型而不是現代的街燈樣式。忙亂地從外套口袋掏出鑰匙，他帶著Loki走上水泥台階，站到門前。大大的木製門扉向內打開，Steve嗅到一絲淡淡的油漆味。放開Loki的手，他按下牆上的電燈開關，轉身關上木門。  
  
Loki有些猶疑地向前了幾步，張大了雙眼看著眼前的一切。  
  
「希望你喜歡我做的一些更動。」Steve雙手插在口袋裡。他花費了所有的空閒時間把這間倉庫從一個空殼變成現在的模樣。「來，我把這些花放到花瓶吧。」他輕輕地從Loki手中拿走玫瑰花束。  
  
Loki留下綁著花束的緞帶，把它繞在自己手指上。  
  
他決定留下Loki自己好好探索，走到壁爐邊打算生火。雖然他保持了壁爐的大部分原樣，只修復了必要的排氣管路和煙囪，但新增加的爐床和壁爐外觀的裝飾讓它看起來更充滿了居家感。他小心地起火，想要溫暖這個初冬夜裡的建築，在第一根木柴穩定燃燒後他把爐柵移回去。  
  
因為增加了一間臥室和浴室以及擴建了其他空間，原本寬闊的建築中央變得狹小了一些。這讓整個屋子更像間高級公寓而不是一個鳥籠，而且還保有了足夠讓Loki展翅的空間。為了保有隱私，他把靠近街道樓層的窗戶全部拿掉砌起磚牆。高處的窗戶則換成可以兩扇對開的大拱型窗戶，在白天時能引進大量日光，夜裡能讓過多熱氣散去。最大的改變是不再有四處點燃的大量蠟燭。他重新更換了電線配置，裝上大量的吊燈和檯燈，這間倉庫從洞窟變成了一個家。  
  
他踩著樓梯來到改建過的廚房，而不是使用仍保留下來的金屬梁柱。拿出一個玻璃花瓶裝了些水，Steve把玫瑰花一一插進花瓶裡，放在小餐桌中央。他從酒櫃裡挑出一瓶葡萄酒，拿著兩個酒杯回到一樓等待。  
  
Loki從主臥室慢慢走下來時表情不是很好分辨，手指一路輕輕拂過沿著牆壁設置的書櫃。  
  
「SHIELD留著你的所有書本和雜物，全都在這裡了。你想要的話還有很多空間能放新的東西。」Steve倒了一杯酒遞給Loki，希望自己的手不要顫抖得太厲害讓Loki注意到。  
  
Loki接過酒杯，輕輕搖晃了幾下才放到唇邊。  
  
「JARVIS在這裡有一條專線，不是像在大樓那樣全面監控著，但他能在SHIELD需要時直接聯絡到我。」這些話他說得有些笨拙，而且覺得完全辭不達意。「還沒有其他人知道這個地方，但等你準備好…如果你準備好…想要有自己的空間，這間房子就是你的了。」他停住，吞下一大口口水，希望接下來不會讓自己出洋相。「如果你想要的話，這裡也可以成為我們的。」  
  
「我們的。」Loki輕聲重覆。  
  
「我是說，如果你想要的話。你不是一定要答應，但如果你想要我，嗯，和你一起生活，我們可以的。」他低頭喝著自己手裡的那杯酒，感覺熱意在臉上漫延。這是少數他期望Loki能不只是說出隻字片語的時候。  
  
Loki的眉頭微微蹙起。「為什麼？」  
  
「你是指哪件事？」他能清楚看見Loki掙扎著想和他溝通。拉起他的手走向最靠近他們的長椅一起坐下，如果Loki說不出口，那麼就必須靠Steve填補這些間隙了。「我為了你也為了我們做了這些，我希望這裡能有個我們，我想和你在一起。我想要每天晚上回到有你在的家，然後每個早晨在你身邊醒來。我想要有個只屬於我們的地方。」  
  
Loki伸出手，手指沿著Steve手腕內側的靜脈移動。「戀人。」  
  
「我…我想…我想要，我想要你。」Steve忍不住為自己此刻的口齒笨拙笑了一下。「等你準備好，你想要的時候，我想跟你做愛。和你一起。我保證會和以前不一樣的，不會再發生以前那樣的事，如果你肯給我機會的話。」  
  
Loki從長椅上站起身，手指不停扭動著緞帶。他走到壁爐前的地毯上坐下，輕輕搖晃著仍拿在手上的酒杯。  
  
Steve咬著嘴唇。他不知道Loki的沉默是不喜歡這間屋子還是不想要Steve還是單純還沒準備好開口說話。努力深呼吸不讓思緒往最壞的方向思考，他也坐到Loki身邊望著爐火。至少手裡的這杯酒很撫慰人心。  
  
_求你願意待在我身邊，就算你無法用我愛你的方式那樣愛我_，他默默祈求著，不敢開口。  
  
「Steve，」Loki開口，雙眼仍盯著火焰。他嘆了口氣，Steve在他臉上好像看見不耐煩的情緒。  
  
他無法想像原本能流利使用言語且字字珠璣的人，如今言語卻被緊緊關在他腦海裡而說不出口，這情況是讓人多麼洩氣。「慢慢來。」  
  
把酒杯放到地上，Loki移動身體面向Steve，拉起Steve的手讓他們的手指交纏。他讓綠色緞帶繞住兩人的手腕，Steve的右手和他的左手綁在一起。把緞帶打結時，他的嘴角掛著小小的微笑。  
  
「我們的。」他說著。  


＊＊

  
Nick Fury的辦公室門打開了一個小縫。  
  
他停下腳步傾聽，但沒有聽到有什麼人在裡面的聲音。一隻手放在槍上，他把門再推開一點，往裡面探看。他的辦公椅上沒有人，辦公室乍看之下沒有人也沒有什麼異常的地方。  
  
但他早已學到不能掉以輕心的教訓。  
  
踏進門內，他掃視著辦公室。等確定一切沒有異狀，他還檢查了門後確定沒有人躲著。在坐上辦公椅之前他還查看了椅子下方。  
  
知道Stark大樓發生的事之後沒有什麼太過小心這種事。  
  
打開的辦公室門慢慢自己關上。  
  
非常謹慎地，Fury把槍放到桌上，手沒有離開。「隱形不代表我射中你的時候你不會流血。」  
  
一陣低沉，帶著點威脅的笑聲回應他。  
  
「表明你的身份。」  
  
空氣發出一道閃光，像是一把金粉落下，是Loki站在門前。他穿著Asgard的簡易戰甲，綴著金色紋路的深綠色襯衫和深色皮褲，背後的羽翼映著窗外照進來的光線。  
  
「Loki，」Fury沒有鬆懈。「你在這裡做什麼？」  
  
Loki走向前，他的動作是隨意地優雅。「我來和你的世界做一個長期協議。」綠色的雙眼看向他，裡面滿是冰冷。  
  
往後靠向椅背，Fury讓自己的表情是不帶情緒的中立。「你耍了我們。」  
  
Loki的一邊唇角勾起殘酷的嘲笑。「我有嗎？」  
  
「你想要什麼？」  
  
Loki轉身，走向一面掛有照片和地圖的牆然後看著它們。他伸手撫上一張復仇者在紐約之戰時的照片。「Rogers隊長是我的。」  
  
「我不是能給你────」  
  
「這不是要求。」Loki厲聲打斷他。「Rogers隊長是我的。接受這個事實。」  
  
Fury皺眉，想評估Loki此刻的心情卻無法成功。「如果隊長已經是你的人，恕我看不出還有什麼能夠協商的。」  
  
「我想要立下一個規範。」Loki走回他面前，拉過一張椅子，椅背轉向前方讓他能坐得更舒適些。「告訴我在哪裡能找到名為Abomination的生物。」  
  
Fury遲疑。「你為什麼想知道？」Loki對這句話露出的笑容攘他頸後的寒毛直豎。  
  
「如此我才能置牠於死地。緩慢地痛苦地，在我大發慈悲把死亡賜予牠之前牠就會乞求死神的憐憫。我會這麼對付任何對Rogers隊長抬起一隻手的人物。這是一個會讓你和你的SHIELD得利的條件。但不要誤把我當成你的刺客，我不受你們控制。」Loki停了一下。「Steve不能知道這件事，他永遠不能知道。」  
  
「如果他發現了？」  
  
「那麼我會非常地_不悅_。」  
  
最後，Fury看不出告訴Loki該往哪裡找有什麼壞處。如果他很幸運，雖然這從沒發生，讓Loki去追殺Abomination也許會有一石二鳥的結果呢。


End file.
